


Other Side

by bertollio



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertollio/pseuds/bertollio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is a well-known YouTube gamer. Rey...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

October 2010 -- “A NIGHT ON THE TOWN”

 

“Heeeeey, what’s up, YouTube?!” an enthusiastic Ben Solo, known as BonS0lo on the internet, exclaims into the camera. He gestures outwards with his arms in his bed, light shining on his face from his window, grin on his face. “How’s everyone doing? I literally just woke up and thought I’d turn the camera on.” He rolls over onto his side, resting his cheek on his forearm, and sets the camera down on the nightstand in front of him. “I’ve got a lot of shit to get done today, but first…”

 

He snaps, and the screen darkens. It brightens again to a shot of him with his arm around a red-haired Brendan Hux. Hux salutes the camera and closes his eyes with a smile. The two shout, “Breakfast!” in their viewers’ faces. Another shot later and the two are sitting across from each other, eating. Ben has what appeared to be a bowl of oatmeal in front of him with some toast and Hux with an acai bowl. Soft, new age music plays over the shot as it plays fast-forwarded.

 

Cut to Ben saying goodbye to Hux, who salutes the camera once again. Ben laughs heartily and shakes his head. “I have no idea why I’m in such a good mood. Anyway, I’m walking to the supermarket right now to pick up some groceries.” A frame later shows Ben standing before an aisle, clearly pondering which item to choose. The audience can see he’s wearing a worn T-shirt with a zip-up hoodie, left unzipped, a pair of black faded jeans, and some Adidas sneakers. He takes a can and puts it in his basket, resting on the floor. He picks the camera off the shelf it was sitting on and pops a quick grin into the frame before the scene changes again. 

 

This time, he’s sitting in front of his old-generation Macbook, taking sips out of a smoothie he appears to have made at home. A timestamp appears at the bottom of the screen, reading 5:34 P.M. He shuts the Macbook, looking directly into the camera that’s in front of him. “Don’t worry, you haven’t missed much. I’ve just been sitting here editing. I’m about to make some dinner. I’m thinking I’ll make it a mini-tutorial…?” He sounds unsure. Cut to the next scene, and he’s standing in his small kitchen, holding an avocado. “Let’s do it.”

 

“This is kind of a quick-fix type of meal for me, but I would usually cook something more...elaborate?” He shrugs. “Anyway, I’m gonna show y’all my favorite grilled cheese recipe. You wanna start by heating a pan and…” He continues to tell his audience about how he prepares this meal, and by the end of the scene, he presents the finished product. “Now let’s fuckin’ eat because I’m starving.”

 

Another timestamp appears on the bottom of the screen. It now reads 10:56 P.M. He stretches his arms and yawns, seeming to be in front of a TV, sitting on a couch. He’s wearing glasses now, and takes them off to rub his eyes. “I’m worn out. That’s about all I’ve got for today, but I’ll be posting a video on my gaming channel -- BonS0loGaming, if you weren’t aware -- tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that. Until next time, good night everyone! Stay safe and healthy and don’t be a dick!” He salutes the camera this time, and shuts it off.

 

\--

 

November 2010 -- “A heavier topic.”

 

A tired-looking and dimly lit Ben Solo sits in front of the camera on a dining chair, with the camera propped up in front of him on the table. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs, holding his face in his hands and slouching. He sucks in a deep breath and looks up again, eyes shining.

 

“I’m not sure if I’ve ever mentioned this, but I suffer from severe seasonal depression. Usually my meds can handle it, but it’s been unbearable today. Please, just stay with me.” Cut. The audience can see he’s clearly been crying, and tried to wipe away the tears. “I can’t stop thinking negatively today. I’ve fucked up -- royally -- in the recent past, and it’s really starting to...register with me, what exactly I’ve done.” Cut. He shakes his head. “Please, guys. If you ever decide to make videos like me and somehow get a lot of subscribers, do *not* let it get to your head.” Cut. 

 

The scene changes. He’s now sitting in front of a window, with more light shining on his face. His eyes are puffy and still red, but not nearly as bad as they were before. His hands are folded in his lap and we can see that he’s wearing a black ‘TATOOINE’ band hoodie. “I’m sorry to be a downer today. I wanted to make this video so you guys know that I’m human too, and I hurt just like all of you. All of this,” he gestures behind him to his sterile and high-tech apartment. “is just smoke and mirrors. My life isn’t perfect but I’ll be damned if I’m not good at making it look like it is.” He runs a hand through his messy black hair again. Cut. “Anyways, that’s all I really had to say about that. I’m gonna finish this vlog off on a happier note.” He salutes the camera and it fades to a shot of his face from slightly underneath. 

 

The camera is likely resting on a pile of objects, and the viewers can guess that he’s in a coffeeshop. We can just see the corner of his MacBook and see that he’s concentrating on something intently. Soft jazz plays over quieted coffeeshop sounds. He looks at the camera and gives it a quick grin.

 

The scene changes again and he’s walking around outside, with a vinyl jacket and his signature backpack on. He’s roaming the streets of Chicago, now, and he begins to speak. “It’s a nice day in Chicago,” he notes, and turns the camera around so the audience can see the grey-ish sky. He turns the camera back to himself. “I prefer gloomier weather, anyway. What are you all up to today? I just got done answering some emails and running some errands. Adulting, if you will.” He grins, and waves at an oncoming passer-by. Cut.

 

He’s in his doorway now, and is clearly struggling to take his shoes off with just his feet while holding the camera, so he sets it down. He’s hopping around on one foot now, trying to get his other shoe off. “God DAMN IT!” he yells. The picture blurs into another shot with him mopping up the mud he left on his floor. He turns the camera to himself and the best way to describe his face is “:/”.

 

He walks into the kitchen, and takes the lid off of a bubbling pot that appears to be filled with some sort of tomato sauce. 

 

“I’m making my mom’s sauce and some vegan spaghetti. A lot of y’all have been getting onto me about my diet, and I know, I know, it’s not great. I figured I’d try it out. I don’t really eat a lot of meat or dairy anyways so...it kinda makes sense.” He shrugs, and stirs the pot some more.

 

A minute later, and he shows us the vegan pasta he’s made. He’s sitting in front of the TV now.

 

“I started watching FRIENDS and I actually really like it.” He zooms the camera in on his face. “Don’t make fun of me.”

 

Some time later.

  
“Alright, guys. It is currently…” he checks his watch. His eyes bulge. “Holy shit, it’s already 1:30? I gotta get to bed. Stay safe and healthy and don’t be a dick, everyone!” He salutes the camera and it fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit of a longer one. I'm sorry I've been posting so inconsistently! I've been crazy busy with school and work but I should have a bit more extra time to post.

The next day, Ben wakes up and reads the comments on the last video he posted. He notices a repeat commenter, Reyn4ta, wrote to him again.

 

“ _ Hey, Ben. Just wanted to thank u for your sincerity in ur last vlog. I can’t imagine that it’s very easy to put urself out there like that...I’m always here if u need to talk, though I doubt u ever see my comments lol. Keep ur head up mate <3 _ ”

 

He smiles, and likes the comment. He decides to reply today, since he actually has something to say back to her.

 

“ _ Thanks for the support, dude. Appreciate it. I do see ur comments, btw. =] _ ” Post comment.

 

Moments later, and his reply has already reached 374 likes. He grins.

 

Out of curiosity, he taps on her profile and sees that she has 10k subscribers, with 350 videos posted. Most of them are “Let’s Play” type of videos, but they vary in category. He watches one of them featuring a new Counterstrike game.

 

Her webcam is put into the lower lefthand corner of the screen so we can see her reaction while she plays. The lower corner of her lip is stuck in her mouth, and her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. Her hair is piled into a bun on top of her head, and she doesn’t seem to be wearing any makeup. The game ends.

 

“FUCK!” She exclaims, turning around in her chair to come back and rest her elbows on her desk, holding her head in her hands. “That was so close. I fucking won. I fucking won.” She takes her headset off, and gets up, knocking the chair over. “I fucking won!” We can hear her yelling through the headset still.

 

Ben laughs, and likes the video. He subscribes, and comments on her video. She immediately replies, and he sends her a private message. When he’s falling asleep that night, he dreams of her.

 

\--

 

February 13th, 2011

 

_ Ding! _

 

Ben reaches into his pocket and pulls out his iPhone. 

 

**New Text Message:**

 

**(8:14 PM) REYN4TA: BEN**

 

He grins and starts tapping away.

 

**(8:15 PM) BENS0LO: REY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**(8:16 PM) REYN4TA: what’s up ya dingus**

 

**(8:20 PM) BENS0LO: nothin just finishing up errands wbu**

 

**(8:21 PM) REYN4TA: same. hey im thinking about coming down to chicago soon, i need to get away from nyc**

 

Ben’s eyes widen, and he pockets his phone, giving himself time to process.

 

A few minutes later, he recovers and pulls the phone back out.

 

**(8:34 PM) REYN4TA: nvm sorry i’m just tired**

 

He frowns.

 

**(8:35 PM) BENS0LO: if u were thinking about coming down u could stay with me. sorry that just kinda caught me off guard**

 

**(8:38 PM) REYN4TA: nonon it’s fine sorry i just idk**

 

**(8:38 PM) REYN4TA: it might be too weird anyway…**

 

Ben sighs.

 

**(8:39 PM) BENS0LO: i want to meet u...ur a really cool chick and it’s nice having someone i relate to a lot**

 

**(8:40 PM) REYN4TA: for sure i just worry that it would be too weird since we met online and shit**

 

The corners of his mouth lift at that.

 

**(8:40 PM) BENS0LO: i totally get it. the offer still stands tho if u ever change ur mind =p**

 

**(8:41 PM) REYN4TA: =]**

 

**(8:41 PM) REYN4TA: hey im playing cs tonight if u wanna play with me**

 

His smile stretches to his ears.

 

\--

 

Later that night, the two are video-chatting on Skype playing against each other on Counterstrike. Rey’s wearing some night shorts and a nerdy shirt with a zip-up jacket she got from a convention pulled over it, her chin resting on one of her knees. She’s sipping from a mug, and her hair is in its usual pile.

 

Ben, on the other hand, is dressed in a flannel, buttoned up most of the way, and the sleeves rolled up partway on his forearms, revealing a traditional Americana-style tattoo of a ship on the inside of his right arm. He’s wearing fitted sweatpants and a black beanie. He has the camera in front of the screen so that we can see half of his face illuminated, and part of Rey’s face.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Rey mutters under her breath when she sees Ben’s character.

 

“What?” he asks, grinning. “Can you see me?” He narrows his eyes in concentration.

 

“Noo...ooooooOOO, FUCK!” She shrieks as he starts blasting her character’s body to pieces. “God damn it, fucking shit, Ben. You scared me! I spilled tea all over my  **fucking** lap!” She gets up cautiously, not wanting any more tea to spill on her. He can see her tanned legs, and her whole lap and shirt area are soaked now. Ben tries his hardest not to stare.

 

As she turns around to leave, he quickly turns the camera off and catches a glimpse of her ass and swallows. He pretends to be doing something online when she comes back and doesn’t acknowledge her.

 

She grins on the other end. “BEN!” She screams.

 

He rolls his eyes. “What?”

 

She bats her eyelashes, now wearing a strappy tank top and cardigan with loose shorts. “Hi.”

 

He smirks. “Hi, Rey.”

 

“Do you want to play another round?”

 

He checks the time. 11:31. “I probably shouldn’t, but I will anyway.” For some reason, he has the hardest time telling her no. “I just have to edit this vlog after.”

 

She beams. “Okay, sweet.”

 

\--

 

1:24 rolls around and they’re on their fifth game of the night. Ben can’t stop yawning, and Rey looks half asleep, but they can’t seem to stop talking to each other.

 

After the last game finishes, they wind up talking.

 

Rey’s hand is resting on her chin. “It’s so hard to believe we became friends after I started commenting on your videos.”

 

He scratches his head. “Yeah, and now your subscriber count has doubled.”

 

She grins. “And Instagram, and Twitter, etc. Oh, thanks for liking every single picture I post.”

 

He blushes, hoping she can’t tell in the darkness. “You too.” He yawns one more time. “I’m getting exhausted...I should probably go to bed soon.”

 

She stretches her arms. “I should too, but I’m not really tired yet.”

 

He nods. “I can keep talking to you, if you want?”

 

She smiles. “That would be nice.”

 

\--

 

He’s switched to his phone now, having given up on editing, and he’s laying in bed talking to her. He’s only wearing his boxers now, with the sheets pulled up mid-chest, and she’s in bed wearing her cami and shorts.

 

He’s having a lot of trouble staying awake now, and she’s watching TV so he can only see the side of her face. The glow of the TV enhances her features, and he finds himself so entranced by her that he falls asleep, with the phone propped up on his nightstand.

 

She hears a noise coming from her phone and realizes it’s Ben, snoring softly. His mouth is open slightly and he has never looked more at peace. She grins, and turns the TV off, falling asleep shortly after him.

 

\--

 

He wakes up the next morning before her, and realizes he fell asleep on their video call. She’s asleep, facing him, and he can see a spot of drool on her pillow. He grins and takes a screenshot. Her hair is in perfect disarray.

 

He hangs up on the call and types out a message for her to see when she wakes up. 

 

**(9:26 AM) BENS0LO: mornin sunshine**

 

He’s sitting at his desk in his office, wearing glasses, a hoodie, and sweatpants. His phone dings, alerting him of a new text message.

 

**(10:29 AM) REYN4TA: thanks for waking me up, assface**

 

He laughs, and quickly claps a hand over his mouth.

 

**(10:30 AM) BENS0LO: ur cute when u sleep**

 

Rey’s stomach fills with butterflies. 

 

**(10:30 AM) REYN4TA: thanks bb u too**

 

**(10:34 AM) BENS0LO: hey have u thought about chicago some more?**

 

**(10:36 AM) REYN4TA: yeah, why**

 

**(10:37 AM) BENS0LO: idk...i’d really like to meet you**

 

Rey is bright red on the other side, and is nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt in bed. She runs a hand through her messy hair and puffs out a breath.

 

**(10:39 AM) REYN4TA: only if u buy my plane ticket lol**

 

**(10:40 AM) BENS0LO: wait really??? i’ll do it**

 

The two work out a date that works for them both, and he pays for her plane tickets, as promised. Ben’s comments on his last vlog are filled with “omg are yall together?” and “I SHIP IT,” along with loads of “#REYLO”.

 

\--

 

March 2011: “I FINALLY DID IT”

 

Ben stands before the mirror holding his camera, wearing crisp black jeans and a black fisherman’s sweater, along with some new white Adidas sneakers.

 

“Lookin’ sharp, buddy,” he says, and spanks his own ass.

 

The scene changes to what appears to be his camera set down on a ledge, and a barista handing him his coffee. He picks it up and takes a sip, closing his eyes and smiling in bliss.

He thanks his barista and steps outside. 

 

“So, I don’t know how many of you actually keep up with my day-to-day life, but today is a big day for me. I’ve just finished the last of registering to be on the panel at VidCon this year!” He whoops his free hand in the air, getting the attention of some passer-bys. “I’m so thrilled to be able to meet some of you guys, and get to answer your questions.” He grins, and the screen fades to black.

 

He’s sitting in his chair at his desk, and swivels around. He puts his elbows on his desk and folds his hands together. “I’ve been getting a RIDICULOUS amount of questions asking me, ‘oh my god, is that your girlfriend?’ ‘Who’s the girl in your vlog?’ And the answer is that she’s a friend of mine. We’re not together. We’re friends. That’s it. That’s all.” He laughs quietly, and shakes his head. 

 

A scene later, and he gives us a view of a different outfit. He’s wearing a red flannel with the same back jeans from earlier, and has traded the Adidas sneakers for some nicer brown polished shoes. He’s wearing a leather jacket, and his hair is cleaned up.

 

“Guys, I have to confess that I’m pretty nervous for tonight. I’m having dinner with my parents, and I haven’t seen them in…” he counts on his fingers. “Eight months. Wow. I’m a great child.”

 

He’s outside now, unlocking his BMW SUV. He steps inside and sets the camera on the dash. As soon as the car starts, My Chemical Romance starts blaring. He turns bright red and scrambles to turn it off.

 

Once he’s at dinner, we see he’s in a dim, candlelit restaurant, and he shows us a shot of him and his mom hugging, and then him and his dad hugging, his dad slapping him quite hard on the back. He turns the camera so it’s facing him and his mom, under his arm.

 

“Mom, say hi!” He grins into the camera. She waves, a big smile on her face. Han is in the background, making faces. Ben laughs, and shuts it off.

 

He’s back in his car again, listening to music as he drives home through the night. Eventually, he waves and it fades to black again.

 

His comments that night are filled with inquiries about Rey.

 

\--

 

**(10:49 PM) REYN4TA: hey stranger**

 

**(10:51 PM) BENS0LO: hey! i was just about to text u. what are u doing tonite?**

 

**(10:52 PM) REYN4TA: drinking an entire bottle of wine alone and playing runescape tbh wbu**

 

He laughs.

 

**(10:54 PM) BENS0LO: that sounds ridiculously fun**

 

A couple hours go by, and he’s laying in bed, answering some comments on his video.

 

**(12:14 AM) REYN4TA: ok i need to go to bed**

 

**(12:17 AM) REYN4TA: i cant wait to meet u next week**

 

Ben grins privately.

 

**(12:18 AM) BENS0LO: me neither. come up with a list of shit u wanna do while ur here ok?**

 

**(12:19 AM) BENS0LO: nitey nite**

  
That night, Rey dreams of a tall, raven-haired man armed with a rifle strapped across his body, leading her to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is moving a bit quicker than I had originally intended but I don't know how many vlogs I can write before you all start to hate me for not including Rey. I hope you're enjoying the concept! I'm having fun with it.


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I don't want to talk about how long it's been since I've updated. I'm not even going to try to make excuses. We all know that life happens.
> 
> I'M SORRY

March 20th, 2011: “MY BALLS ARE FALLING OFF”

 

Ben checks the weather on his black iPhone, wearing his signature black aviator sunglasses, and gasps. “It’s a blistering ninety degrees outside right now! I think I can literally feel the sweat on my balls right now.” He’s getting into his car, and we can see some grocery bags in the backseat. He adjusts his rearview mirror, and sets the camera down on the dash, making some adjustments there too.

 

“I just went grocery shopping for the first time in…” he looks at the camera, pointing his face down and raising his eyebrows so we can see his eyes. “...too long. I need to start cooking more at home and eating out less. I bought some stuff to make eggplant parmesan. Hopefully I don’t butcher it.”

 

He seems to have set the camera down on his kitchen counter, and steps in front of it. “I have a guest coming into town, and you may recognize her from some of my videos. I’m cooking dinner now so that we don’t have to go out tonight and she can get adjusted.” He picks the camera up and holds it as he stirs a pot. “She’s seen enough big cities.”

 

He’s sitting across the table from his camera again, and digging into his dinner. “I have a couple last-minute things to do before I go get her, but I’ll see y’all again...at the airport.”

 

The next scene is focused on an escalator in the airport. We can see some families wandering about, but he’s holding steady, presumably searching for Rey. A moment passes before we see her, coming down the escalator, black suitcases in tow. She’s looking for him, and the second she finds him, she grins and runs toward him. The camera cuts out, and a moment later it’s back up, with them outside. He has the camera pointed towards her, and we can see she’s wearing a track jacket and some yoga tights.

 

“How’s it feel to be in the windy city?” He asks, from behind the camera.

 

She grins again, and holds her hands on her cheeks. “Definitely windier than I thought.”

 

He laughs. “Okay, let’s get you inside.”

 

The camera fades to black. The next shot is inside his apartment, with her cooking some pasta, and him cutting up some vegetables. She bumps her hip into his, and he throws a piece of zucchini at her. She picks it up and pops it in her mouth.

 

They’re sitting on the couch now, Rey a good few feet away from him on her phone. “Alright, I think that’s all we’ve got for you guys tonight,” Ben says, stretching his arms. “It’s currently…” he checks his watch. His eyes widen. “Holy shit, it’s 2 a.m. It’s bed time. Good night everybody!” He and Rey both wave at the camera.

 

\--

 

Rey bites her lip in concentration. The two have been playing Call of Duty on his Playstation in the living room for an hour. 

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,” she’s muttering, checking her angles frantically as he is undoubtedly closing in on her team with his. “Oh god, oh -- FUCK!” She tries to kill his character, but he’s got the lead. She inevitably loses, and throws the controller on the couch, tucking herself into a ball facing away from him. He’s laughing hysterically, and slaps his knee. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, catching his breath. “You should’ve seen your face, though.”

 

She throws a pillow from him, without turning around.

 

“I deserved that.” He stands up and goes into the kitchen. “You want hot chocolate?” In a baby voice, “will dat make da widdle baby feew bettuh?”

 

She lets out a scream. He laughs again.

 

“...extra whipped cream, please.”

 

\--

 

Ben is settled on the couch with his hot chocolate in hand, and is reading through some of the comments on his last video. Most of his commenters are fangirling over the fact that Rey is staying with him, and even some of the guys. He tries to ignore them.

 

Rey is doing the same thing, but on her latest vlog. They’re sitting a bit closer to each other, and every time their thighs brush, Rey thinks she’s going to die.

 

“Can I ask you something?” She says, turning to face him.

 

He nods.

 

“Why did you want me down here in the first place?” She pauses. “I mean, I understand that we’re...friends and all, but...I can’t help but feel that there’s something else here…” She shakes her head and turns back, her face and neck red. “Never mind.”

 

He looks at her in earnest. “I know what you mean, and I feel it too. I have to admit…” his face is turning red, too. “The first time I saw you, I was stricken. I felt so attracted to you,” he says, running a hand through his hair.

 

She blushes even deeper. “I was, too. I’ve been watching your vlogs for a while.”

 

He smirks. “So you know me pretty well then, huh?” She smacks his knee, and he grabs her wrist. “I’m teasing,” he says gently. He runs his hand down her arm until he’s holding her hand, and starts rubbing small circles on the back of it.

 

She turns her head slowly to face him, as does he. Her right hand comes to rest on his cheek, and brings his face down to hers. He licks his lips and closes in on her, their lips meeting tentatively.

 

She huffs out a breath against his mouth and grins. “I’ve been waiting so long for -- mmph!” She’s interrupted by Ben shoving her backwards onto the couch, smothering her with kisses.

 

\--

 

The next morning, she wakes up on the couch in Ben’s arms. He’s slobbering all over his couch cushions, and she can’t help but giggle at the sight. She takes out her vlogging camera and films him sleeping for a moment, then turns the camera to herself and covers her mouth as she laughs silently. She sets the camera down and sneaks into the kitchen, grabbing the can of whipped cream. She puts her finger over her lips, and stalks back to the couch.

 

She starts putting a dollop on his nose, when he shifts, and it falls into his mouth. He smacks his lips together, and moans in his sleep. She puts some more on over his eyebrows, and makes a small goatee. Tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, she takes some of her hair and uses it to tickle his cheek. He snorts loudly, waking himself up. By now, she’s laughing hysterically, and films every second of his awakening. 

 

He furrows his whipped-cream covered brows, and scratches his chin, slowly opening his eyes. “What’s -- “ he starts, opening his eyes a bit wider, and sitting up, some of the whipped cream sliding down his face and neck. “Is this whipped cream?” He tastes some of it.

 

He narrows his eyes at her and the camera. “You’re dead, Kenobi.” He wipes it off, collecting it on his hand, and throws it at her, narrowly missing her eyes. She puts the camera down and wipes her face off, spraying more whipped cream at him from the can. He’s laughing too, now, and grabs her hips as she turns around to face away from his redirected whipped cream.

 

“Is the camera off?” He asks, turning her around. She nods. “Good,” he says, devouring her mouth, ensuring that every drop of whipped cream on his body gets smeared into her sweatshirt.

 

She breaks away first. “HEY!” She yells, pointing at the darkened spots on her top. “You’re dry cleaning this,” she says, pointing a finger at him. He grabs her finger and pulls on it, extracting a small fart from her.

 

His mouth forms a perfect “O” and he claps his hand over his mouth. Her face turns beet red.

 

“Shit,” she mutters as she runs into the bathroom. She looks the door behind her and bursts into giggles.

 

Ben knocks on the bathroom door and she laughs even harder. “I’m sorry!” he yells from the other side. 

 

She shakes her head, calming down. “That never happens,” she says, unlocking the door and coming out, bracing herself on her knees. “Like...I don’t fart.”

 

He raises an eyebrow at her from the couch. “Everybody farts,” he says, letting a fart of his own escape. “Including me.” He face contorts. “Oh...oh god...don’t come over here…” he says, fanning his face and holding his nose. She laughs and swats him with a pillow. 

 

“What are we doing today, Mr. Solo?” She plops herself down next to him, folding her legs under herself. 

 

He turns to her and pokes her cheek. “I thought we could go tour the city. There’s a show going on downtown that I think you’ll really like,” he says, pinching her knee.

 

She squeals. “Okay, that sounds fun. I’ll go get ready, then,” she says, kissing the underside of his jaw as she skitters into the bathroom with her change of clothes.

 

\--

 

The evening finds them strolling around downtown Chicago with Rey pointing her camera at various buildings and occasionally at Ben, when he makes a comment. He does his best to name the buildings she asks about, but slowly realizes he doesn’t know them that well himself.

 

“A learning experience for us both,” he quietly remarks, slightly embarrassed. She holds his chin between her fingers, standing in his path, and kisses him softly. 

 

“Nothin’ to be shy about. I’m from New York, remember? I can point out...maybe three of the buildings there.” She grins at him. She takes a few more shots of the city, and once they reach their dinner spot, Ben sets up a camera to take a timelapse of the sunset. 

 

After dinner, Ben takes her to his favorite improv theater group and introduces her to his friends there. Two in particular seem to stand out to her -- a tall blonde woman and her shorter redheaded companion. Rey recognizes him almost instantly from Ben’s vlogs.

 

“Hey, you’re Hux!” she exclaims, pointing at him. He jokingly points to himself and looks behind him before grinning and embracing her in a hug.

 

“That I am! You must be the lovely Rey,” he says, taking a step back. He hugs Ben awkwardly, and pats him on the back. “Not like I would know that from Ben or anything.”

 

Ben coughs.

 

The tall blonde woman approaches them at her own pace, shaking Rey’s hand more coolly than any ‘slick’ businessman ever had. “Pleasure to meet you, Rey. I’m Gwen Phasma.”

 

Rey gawks at the towering woman. “You, as well.”

 

After a moment of silence, Hux clears his throat again.

 

“Well! The show’s about to start, so Phas and I should probably clear out of here. It was great seeing you, Ben. And lovely meeting you, Rey!” As he’s walking backwards, he adds, “stay for drinks after, eh?” 

 

\--

 

And for drinks they stayed. For two hours, actually. 

 

Rey raises her hand to call over the bartender and requests a third beer, to which Ben raises his eyebrows but decides not to comment on.

 

They chat about, well, everything their tired minds can think of. After Rey’s polished off her third beer, they decide to head back home after sending Hux and Phasma their adieus.

 

The walk back is chilly, but refreshing. Rey doesn’t pull out her camera, and neither does Ben. The two are content with each other’s company and for the first time in a long time, don’t feel the need to document every moment of their day. At home, they lounge on the couch together, reading their respective comments on their recent videos, most of which consisting of “omg it finally happened jdk;sjslk” and “REYLO FOREVER”.

 

That night, they fall asleep dreaming of sunsets and glowing smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this update makes up for my...*cough* absence. I've been too busy drowning myself in SanSan fanfiction to write anything myself. (I seem to have a thing for the damaged antihero and the fiesty younger gal pairings)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to abandon my other fic because I have no idea where that one is headed. It was pretty vague from the get-go, but I'm hoping since this one is more specific that it'll last longer. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
